I'm Here Without You
by jkeoni
Summary: A hero’s loss as a former ranger tragically passes away, the rest of his friends come to mourn, remember the times they shared together, and celebrate the life of their fallen friend, please read & review, no flames please


Here Without You-

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Disney does, the lyrics to "Here Without Me" are by 3 Doors Down and "Hurt" by Johnny Cash.

A/N: This is mainly a songfic depicting the loss of a loved one, which I wrote trying to cope with a death. I hope you enjoy.

It was a time of peace in New Tech City as Emperor Gruumm had been defeated and apprehended by the Space Patrol Delta rangers. A few weeks have gone by, and there have been many new changes. Cadet Bridge Carson had been promoted to Blue Ranger and Cadet Sky Tate had finally been chosen to lead the team as the Red Ranger. This all came about when Jack Landors decided to resign as Red Ranger. He decided that the SPD life was a life he did not want to live out forever. He wanted to live out his life helping the needy and unfortunate. After Gruumm's defeat, he went into business along with Ally, a girl who helped him find what he was looking for, and with Piggy. Jack was definitely enjoying the calm, simple life without the existence of the entire world resting on his shoulders. All the while, Sky Tate, Elizabeth Delgado, Bridge Carson, and Sydney Drew continued to serve SPD. The team celebrations of victory faded slowly after soon realizing that things were not going to be the same again.

At the SPD headquarters, Sydney was busying herself with a glamour magazine in the rec room. Sky and Bridge were preoccupied playing a holographic video game while Z was scanning through the channels on the plasma screen, trying to find something to watch. Syd flipped through the pages as she tried to clear her mind of the thoughts that were running through her head. She was trying to adjust to all the new changes in the SPD roster. Although he was happy for them, she had quite a hard time getting used to Bridge and Sky in their new respective colors and with a new leader. Also, there were only four rangers left on the team. With Jack and Sam gone, the team seemed to feel a bit awkward.

"Hey Syd, you seem awfully quiet this morning?" Z commented while channel surfing.

Z turned to Syd, seeing that she was tuning out.

"Syd? Syd? Hello? Earth to Syd?"

The blonde glanced out of the window of the rec room. The blonde was gazing at the roses outside. Suddenly she snapped out of it.

"Huh… oh, what is it, Z?" as she continued to stare out the window, gazing the red roses in the rose bushes.

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of today?"

"Oh… it's nothing really, just thinking," she sighed.

"Well, Sky, Bridge, and me were talking about seeing Jack and dropping off a few more clothes. We wanted to know if you wanted come with and donate some too."

Syd immediately turned her attention at the mention of seeing Jack.

"Umm, sure, lemme go find some clothes to bring," she said as she hurried off to her room.

Z was wondering why Syd was so quiet the past few weeks. Z had glance over at Bridge and Sky. She needed to get used to seeing them in different colors.

"Hey guys, we need to get everything ready for Jack. I told him we'd be there at around 10:30am"

"Alright, we'll get right on it. Lemme just beat Sky first then we'll get ready," Bridge taunting Sky.

"Haha, very funny. That's the kind of thing that Jack would've said," Sky noticed.

"Yeah, I know. It's like he's still here, huh?"

Sky recalled losing bets to Jack at playing video games. He remembered Jack making him do things such as dance the "monkey" every time he would sarcastically retort a "smart" remark at anyone on the team, which got a lot of laughs for a week. Sky knew it was all in good fun, but he doesn't miss those stupid bets. But he did, however, miss his close friend. Although he was none too thrilled about him being Red Ranger, Jack has grown on him. He did have a way of loosening Sky up from his usual uptight manner. Sky laughed to himself thinking about it.

"Hey Bridge, wanna make this game a little interesting?"

Before Bridge would answer, Z was hollering at them, carrying a box full of old clothes.

"C'mon, guys, Syd's already got three boxes full of clothes."

"Well look at the time, Sky, gotta go get ready," Bridge replied putting down his controller as he sensed Sky trying up the ante on their game, after seeing what Jack as pulled off in the past.

"Next time, Bridge"

Meanwhile in downtown New Tech, Piggy and Jack were collecting clothes donated by a local school. Jack had just pulled the Samuel Clothing Co. truck up into the parking lot of the school where they would meet Ally. Piggy took notice of Jack's unusual silence throughout the drive. In the recent weeks, Jack and Piggy had grown to be close friends. Out of all the rangers, Piggy could relate most to Jack, as they've both had to fend for themselves out on the streets. He felt that Jack always gave him the benefit of the doubt when it came to where his loyalty truly remained.

"Hey you alright there, Jack? You don't seem like you old self lately?" Piggy said breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'm alright, Piggy. Just feeling a little tired I guess. Nothing a good night's sleep won't fix," Jack replied.

Jack noticed the huge loads of boxes and plastic garbage bags of clothes on the curb in front of the school. He parked the truck in front of it.

"Let's get the rest of the clothes and load 'em up. Why don't you go find Ally and tell her we're already here while I start loading the clothes onto the truck," Jack suggested. Piggy darted off into the school where they meet Ally. Jack chuckled seeing Piggy run.

Piggy found Ally in the principal's office thanking the principal.

"Thank you so much for your generous donation."

"It was our pleasure. We like to encourage the students to give back to community. Hopefully we can get a bigger turnout next time."

"We would greatly appreciate it. Well thanks again" the young woman said as she waved farewell.

Ally turned to see Piggy coming towards her.

"Great, you guys are here. We can start loading the truck and then collect the donations from Jack's friends when they get here."

Piggy and Ally were walking towards the truck when they suddenly notice something odd in the distance. A box had tipped over, leaving a pile of clothes on the ground. And next to the pile, lay a familiar figure on the ground. The prone figure on the ground lay motionless.

"Oh my God! Jack!" Ally screamed as she rushed towards her friend, with Piggy right behind her. She started to shake him, trying to revive her friend. She placed her two fingers on Jack's neck, searching desperately for a pulse. Nothing.

"Piggy, go get help!"

The alien raced off towards the school, in search for help.

"Jack wake up, please," Ally pleaded frantically. Tears were already shedding down the young woman's cheeks.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same_

Medics soon arrived at the scene in the parking lot. EMT's were administering CPR on Jack but they were losing him fast. They also tried heart massages, trying to get his heart pumping again but Jack was slipping. But there was no use. They rushed him to New Tech Hospital. Ally got into the ambulance with Jack. Piggy would drive the truck following them soon after he explained to the authorities about what had just happened. The sound of sirens made Ally uneasy.

"Just hang on Jack, I know you can. Don't you leave us. Hang on for _her_."

Commander Cruger answered the phone as the rangers were just about to leave.

"Cadets, we've have just received an emergency distress call from the New Tech City School District. Apparently an accident of some sort has just occurred. Medical personnel have just left to attend matters. I want you to check out what happened. I want Cadet Tate and Delgaldo at the scene to investigate further developments. Come back and report your findings."

"Yes, sir" the red and yellow ranger responded in unison.

As Z readied the Delta Cruiser jeep, a thought had just occurred to Sky.

"Hey Z, isn't that the where we were suppose to meet Jack later this morning?"

Z had just felt a chill run down her spine after realizing what he just said.

"Hurry Sky, I have a bad feeling this," as they raced out of the parking garage.

As the Delta Cruiser raced on the streets of downtown New Tech, the sirens blaring, Sky noticed that Z was driving frantically, trying to get to the school as fast as possible. Usually the Red Ranger was stiff as a rock, but he wanted to comfort her. Z would sometimes tease him that he should crack a smile sometimes. Now, he was showing more compassion than he ever let out before.Sky placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to reassure her.

"It'll be okay, Z," he said softly.

Piggy was trying to recollect himself, as he was about to lose his closest friend. He was waiting to report to the authorities about the happenings that have just taken place. This was one of the few times where Piggy was genuinely concerned for someone other than himself. He remembered Jack and Z well before they become SPD. He watched Jack mature into an honorable man who has greatly influenced his life after many conflicts of loyalty between Grum and SPD. It was because of him, that he wanted to redeem himself. That was one of the main reason he went into business with him and Ally. Suddenly he heard sirens blaring off from the distance, as a vehicle raced towards him.

"Hey look, it's Piggy!" yelled out Sky

"Piggy!" both rangers jumped out of the Delta Cruiser, approaching Piggy

"Piggy, what happened?" Z exclaimed.

"We got a distress call from the school, and we came to investigate," the Red Ranger replied.

"Well, me-and-Jack-were-loading-clothes-he-said-go-get-Ally-…" Piggy was explaining hastily. With emotions running high, he was all out of breath. "… and then… we came back and he…"

"Piggy, what happened? Where's Jack?"

"Why do the nuts of the world always seem to find you?"  
" Just lucky, I guess." – Beginnings part 1

Sky and Z returned to headquarters, with grave looks on their faces. Z's eyes were red and tear stained. She was sniffling quite a bit as she tried to be strong. Sky placed an arm over her, despite shedding tears of his own. They both embraced each other trying to comfort one another.

"We gotta tell the others," Red Ranger said strongly.

They approached the command center only to find Commander Cruger in deep thought. He had distressed look on his face as gave a deep sigh.

"Commander… we just arrived back… and…," Sky couldn't find a way to tell him.

"I know, cadet. I know," the blue alien canine answered.

"But how did you…"

"Jack's friend called from the hospital," the Shadow Ranger said before Sky could finish.

"Is he going to be alright?" Z asked, looking for any signs of hope. But Cruger only closed his eyes and shook his head, letting out another deep sigh.

Bridge entered the command center, not knowing of the recent events that have taken place.

"Kat just told me to report here. Is she alright? She looked like she was crying." The Blue Ranger then noticed all the solemn expressions on everyone's face.

"Guys, what's up?"

"Bridge, there's something that you have to know," Sky informed him.

"We responded to the distress call… Jack… Jack was sent to the hospital, he might not make it," he continued as he tried his hardest to fight back his tears.

Bridge noticed that seriousness of the situation. Sky and Z placed their arms around him as tears started running down his face. He didn't know what to think about of all this.

Commander Cruger recollected himself, suggesting that take the time of let the emotions set in.

Bridge, Sky, and Z made their way towards the rec room, and settled on the couch. Everyone was visibly upset and distraught.

Bridge dried his eyes and then realized something.

"Have you guys told Syd what happen?"

"No, not yet," Sky said softly. "It's gonna hit her hard, so we have to tell her but carefully."

"Any volunteers?" Bridge asked.

"Maybe it's best if I tell her," Z suggested. "But you guys need to be there too. We need to be supportive of her and each other. Bridge and Sky agreed. The three of them took a few more moments to let the grief sink in, neither of them saying anything. There was a long silence. Finally they stood up and left the rec room to meet with Cruger and Kat.

The three of them entered the command center, noticing Commander Cruger looking at holographic screen of SPD rangers. He then looked at Jack's picture, him suited as the Red Ranger, without the helmet. Cruger was unaware that they had entered the room. They gave him a few seconds, before Bridge alerted the Commander of their presence.

"Commander…Sir?"

Cruger then turned his attention

"Oh…Cadets… I wasn't aware that you were here."

"Are you going to be alright, Commander?" Z asked with a look of concern on her face.

"I will be fine, Z. Thank you for your concern. Has everyone been informed about the news?"

"Uh… not quite everyone has received the news about Jack sir," Sky replied.

"The person, who's probably going to take it the hardest, hasn't heard yet."

"I see, well, I suggest you tell her as soon as possible, it'll be best if she hears it from her friends before anyone else," Cruger already sensing the person who has yet to hear about the news was.

Syd entered the command center, with a boxful of cloths at hand and an exceptionally cheerful look on her face.

"Hey guys, we gotta start getting all these clothes loaded into the van. Jack's gonna be so thrilled to see all these clothes I got. Anyway, Boom just called me to report here as soon as I could. Is he okay? He sounded kinda serious. It's not like him," the Pink Ranger replied as she started to take clothes out of the box and began folding them. She then noticed the somber faces that surrounded her.

"Something's wrong," Syd was now aware of the seriousness of the situation.

Z took a deep breath before beginning to tell her the tragic news.

"Syd… this is really hard for me to do this…"

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Syd asked, already noticing Z's red eyes.

"When we answered the distress call, it was from the school where Jack was picking up donations…" Z continued.

"When Sky and I got there, paramedics had just left… Piggy told us everything," Z couldn't handle it anymore, as she just broke into tears. Sky placed a comforting arm over her, continuing to tell about the events that had just occurred. Syd was getting really apprehensive about what they were about to tell her. She began to breathe heavily and her heart rate began to race.

"Syd, something happened to Jack, we don't know what, but Piggy found him lying on the ground in the parking lot."

Syd was now becoming frantic realizing that dear friend was in trouble.

"I don't understand where you getting at. What happened! Where's Jack!" the blond was now panicking, with tears running down her cheeks.

"He's at the medical facility in downtown."

Syd was now gasping for air, practically hyperventilating. She fell to her knees, hiding her face in her hands, crying. The other rangers huddled together around Syd, trying their best to comfort her. The Pink Ranger buried her face into Z's shoulder, crying out her sorrows.

"This can't be happening"

"We will be visiting him in the hospital very shortly, once everyone feels they are ready," Cruger announced, giving Syd a heartwarming embrace.

This caught everyone off guard. She returned the embrace, holding onto the canine tightly, crying with all her might. In all the years that Sky, Syd, and Bridge had known Cruger, this was the most emotion that he has ever shown. This comforted Syd a little, but it still didn't change the fact that he's gone.

_The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go  
_

The rangers, along with Kat, Boom, and RIC, arrived at the hospital. Hope was running on the mind of everyone, wishing that their fallen comrade will pull through. They were all still hanging on to this hope that everything will turn out okay for their friend. The receptionist at the desk told them they could find their friend in room 001 down the hall. Everyone arrived at the room, finding Ally and Piggy looking on at the motionless figure lying on the bed before them. Ally rested her head on Piggy's shoulder, both trying to cope with their loss. Cruger and the rest of the rangers had offered them their emotional support. Ally and Piggy went to each one of the rangers giving out their comforting embraces, offering their support and condolences to SPD in return. Everyone gathered around the bed, mourning the loss of the fallen soldier. RIC had taken a spot next to the bed, whimpering. Everyone was in tears, as the emotion of grief filled the room. They all took a moment of silence. He looked so peaceful. Z went over to him and kissed him on the cheek before pulling away. Sky, Bridge, Boom, and Cruger, each went over to him and placed their hand on his. He was cold to touch. Then Kat went over to him and kissed him on the cheek just as Z did. Syd went over to him, place her hands on his, held them tightly, and drew closer to him, kissing him on the cheek. Never had she thought that she would be kissing him like this. Syd left the room, feeling the need to calm herself down. In the hallway, she leaned against the wall, dropping down to floor, hugging her knees. She hid her face, crying with sorrow. Just then, Ally was crouched in front of her.

"Hey, need a friend?" she asked.

Syd had a feeling that the reason Jack left SPD was to get closer to Ally. She couldn't deny that she was an attractive girl and that she loved to help others. That was what probably drawn Jack to her. But her suspicions were soon put to rest.

"Syd, it's okay. I figured it would be especially hard for you. You two were really close weren't you? You know, he talked about you all the time. He spoke about you fondly."

Knowing this, Syd gave a faint smile.

"Did he know?" Ally asked.

"Know? Know what?" she asked with a puzzling look on her face.

"How you felt."

"But I thought you two were…together," Syd gulped, as her eyes began to water.

"Syd, there was never anything between us. We were just close friends who loved to help those less fortunate. He left because he wanted to help me out, not to be with me. There were a lot of times when we would be loading clothes on truck and he would tell me about all the fun times he had working as a ranger. I could tell he missed his friends. Every time he talked about SPD, he talked about you I could see a twinkle in his eyes."

Ally reached into her pocket a pulled out a necklace with a stone attached to it. It was Syd's birthstone.

"Jack wanted you to have this. I'm just sorry that he never got a chance to give it to you himself."

Syd was speechless, as she hugged Ally. She looked at the stone as it gleamed and shimmered.

"Thank you, Ally. I'm really glad we got a chance to talk."

"Anytime Syd," she hugged her once more before heading back to the room.

" So, like, every year, it'd be my birthday too?"  
"Exactly. And if you know what you're doing, you can milk it for a whole week."

- Stakeout

_What have I become  
My sweetest friend  
Everyone I know goes away  
In the end  
And you could have it all  
My empire of dirt  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
_

It was a restless night for many in SPD headquarters. In his living quarters, not far from the SPD department, Cruger was still wide awake, questioning himself. He gazed at Insinia, still asleep. Cruger had been very grateful for finding her alive. He kissed her on her forehead, and left for headquarters. He entered for the command center, having a seat, and scanning through the SPD files. The blue alien dog opened up Jack's file as he did a many time that day. Cruger entered his password to log into the SPD database. He then typed the name "Landors" into the database search engine. A holographic image of a dark skinned woman in an SPD laboratory coat appeared.

"I'm terribly sorry, Janine. I should have told him sooner. At least you are together now," Doggie cried before closing the image.

He looked once again at the hologram of Jack decked out in his ranger suit, minus the helmet. The blue canine had questioned his decision to put so much pressure on him as the Red Ranger. He pondered if it took its toll on his body. The responsibility of being leader and the well being of everyone on the squad rested on his shoulders during a time when Emperor Gruumm was at large.

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself"

Cruger turned to see Kat was behind him, observing him in the dim command center.

"Jack realized the importance of being the leader and understood his role and what came with it," Kat replied.

"Although he did have trouble adjusting to the role, he turned out to be a noble leader. You made the right choice, Doggie."

"Thanks Kat. I just wish I could have told him that."

"You know, there's still time for you to be a part of the team.  
" Ha ha! NEVER." – Beginnings part 2

"Hey Sky? You asleep?" Bridge said trying to wake his roommate.

Sky opened his eyes still wide awake.

"Can't sleep either, huh," Sky said lying on his bed with his hands rested behind his back.

"Yeah, I guess the shock is starting to get to me," Bridge said softy, as both of them were staring at a picture hanging on the wall. It was a picture of the entire B-Squad along with Cruger, Kat, Boom, Sam as Omega Ranger, and RIC. From left to right Sky and Bridge looked at the layout of everyone, smiling in their B-Squad uniforms. They noticed Jack's expression as he stood next to Syd. He had that unforgettable smile. They looked so happy together. It a shame they never got to find each other. The squad seemed as close as ever. Just looking at the photograph brought tears to Sky. He then looked over to the photograph of him and his dad placed on his nightstand. There was a long, calming silence before Bridge spoke again.

"I gonna miss him too, Sky."

"What's so funny?"  
"I'm sorry...I'm using your toothbrush"- Idol

Z was tossing and turning in her bed. She turned to look at her alarm clock, which read 1:37 a.m.

"Syd? Are you still awake?"

She looked towards Syd's side of the room, only to find an empty bed. Z could tell Syd had left her bed, seeing the covers unmade.

"I guess she couldn't sleep either," Z assuming she was experiencing a similar dilemma.

The blonde cadet was seated on the couch in the dim rec room. She was hugging her stuffed elephant, Peanuts, as she laid her head on a tear stained pillow. RIC was by her feet, sensing Syd's woes, trying to console her. The robotic canine whimpered every time, Syd would begin to cry. She had taken a frame picture with her from her nightstand. Through the plated glass was a picture of her and Jack, both of them smiling as the he had an arm over her. The photograph was taken at the gazebo in park. She remembered the day it was taken so vividly. It was when Jack and her friends surprised her with a birthday party. She then looked at the necklace that was given to her from Ally. It was very comforting to Syd, knowing that Jack was still thinking about her even after SPD. The necklace was very simple, a thick piece of black string with her shiny birthstone attached to it. Although it was simple, it was elegant as it shimmered in the light. She treasured her gifted as she put it on.

"I see that you had trouble getting to sleep too."

Syd looked up to find Z entering the rec room.

"Yeah, I just needed to…you know…clear my head"

"I know. It's really hard," Z said softly now joining her on the couch.

"Z, I miss him so much," Syd cried to her friend.

"I know, Syd, I miss him too. It's okay though. What I do to cope with all this is I think of all the times we time spent together. It helps a lot. Just keeping our memories in our hearts, keeps Jack alive," the yellow ranger whispered as she embraced her friend tightly.

Syd sniffed as she broke away from Z.

"I never got to tell him…," she said softly.

"He knows and feels the same way."

RIC hopped on the couch along with Z, resting his chin on her lap. Syd rested her shoulder on Z's shoulder.

"Thanks Z, it really means a lot that we can talk about him like this."

"Hey, the only way we're all gonna get through this, is that we all help and support each other."

_And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
_

The next morning, Cruger looked at the morning newspaper, New Tech Tribune, and saw an news article with the headlines '_Former SPD ranger passes away in parking lot'_. The commander read on:

_Yesterday morning, former SPD range, Jack Landors, was found dead in_

_in the parking lot of New Tech Academy. He was collecting clothes donations for the _

_Samuel Clothing charity when he was found collapsed on the pavement. He was found by his business partners. There were numerous attempts by paramedics to revive Landors at the scene, but failed as Landors was presumed dead. It was believed that Landors, died of heart complications. An autopsy will be reported today while confirmation of the cause of death will be determined in the next several weeks. Landors, served as the B Squad Red Ranger, resigning from Space Patrol Delta after the apprehension of Gruumm. Landor was working with Ally and local merchant Piggy at the time of his passing. Although there is no confirmation of the date of birth of Landors, it was believed he was in his late teens to early twenties. _

Cruger then folded up the newspaper and made his way towards the command center.

Boom was busying, focusing his attention on rewiring circuits on a few motherboards. Sparks flew as he rerouted the main circuitry. The mechanical technician was shedding tears through his safety goggles. It had been apparent that he was thinking of his fallen friend. Unknown to anyone at SPD, Boom was the one who helped Jack realize the importance of being a ranger. Boom told Jack his story of how he flunked out of SPD academy, but was given a second chance by Cruger to be the mechanical technician and arsenal tester. He told Jack, that although he is not a ranger, he is still willing to make efforts for the team. Boom helped Jack recognize the opportunity of being a ranger was one that was too good to pass up, especially the opportunity to become the Red Ranger. Jack also considered Boom a trusted friend that he can depend on. Boom especially help him out in the beginning as Jack was still adjusting to SPD academy. He lifted his safety goggles and wiped a tear running down his cheek. Cruger entered the command center, placing the newspaper aside, looked towards Boom, and approached him. He held his arms up offering support for him as Boom gave him an earnest embrace. Cruger patted him on the back, reassuring Boom that everything would be okay.

"We will all get through this together, Boom," the Commander replied.

Kat approached the command center with important news to announce.

"Commander, I've just received the results of the coroner."

"Let's wait for the others; they have a right to know."

The rangers entered the command center and stood before the Commander, saluting him as the awaited their morning report for duty. They all had black armbands marked with the initials "J.L." in remembrance of their fallen comrade.

"Cadets, Kat has just gotten the results back from the examiner."

"While I do have a report from the autopsy, the actual cause won't be determined for another several weeks," the feline said.

The Bridge and Sky looked down at their feet, Z looking up towards the ceiling, while Syd shut her eyes with her chin down. They were all uneasy as tears streamed downed their cheeks as they awaited heartbreaking news. Syd was already panting.

"Reports show that the vessels in Jack's heart were very narrow and worn out. They indicated early signs of a hereditary heart disease. There were no detections of heart complications before when Jack was with us in SPD, but the signs could have been dormant. The heart attack that he suffered was triggered from accumulated stress and wear and tear."

Z placed her head on Sky's shoulder as he placed a comforting arm around her. Both shedding tears as they learned the truth. Bridge looked down at the floor, his tears dropping to the floor. Syd has already fallen to her knees, with tears of her own falling onto the floor. Syd hugged Doggie tightly. RIC suddenly approached them, rubbing its head against Syd's leg, offering relief as he whimpered sadly.

"Syd…" Doggie said softly. "It'll be okay."

Boom embraced Kat, as he consoled her after announcing the examiner's report, both mourned with tears of sorrow.

_Everything I know, and anywhere I go_

_It gets hard, but it won't take away my love_

_And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done_

_It gets hard, but it won't take away my love _

Cruger, Kat, Boom, RIC, and the rangers gathered in the command center. Joining them were Ally, Piggy, Sgt. Silverback, Supreme Commander Birdy, Insinia, Dr. Felix, Dr. Helen Tyler-Jones, and Dr. Rheas. The SPD flag outside headquarters was raised at half staff. At the base of the flag pole, lay many red roses left by mourners of New Tech City. There were numerous signs saying "Never Forget" and "RIP Jack" and "We will miss you." The loss of Jack was already common knowledge throughout the city. A picture of Jack was displayed in the center of the commander center, with two single red and pink roses resting in front. Those closest to Jack came to mourn, but also celebrate his life and his contributions. The rangers were giving their final farewell to their dear friend.

Sky tried his best to remain his composure. He held back his tears, but the emotion was too much to bear.

_I just can't believe that something like this would happen. At first, when I found out that he was going to be the Red Ranger, I was so upset and frustrated. Why him? Some guy that the Commander picked right off the streets, a common thief, was going to be the leader of B Squad. But then I realized why he was chosen to be Red Ranger at time. There was no doubt that he had a certain quality that made him special. At first he would just boss the team and order us around. But he learned to become part of the team by leading by example. That is one of things that I learned from him was he would always lead by example. I remember the time when Commander Cruger had assigned me to do clean up as punishment. He insisted that he help me. He wasn't the one who screwed up. It wasn't his punishment, it was mine. That was the kind of guy he was though. He thought it was pretty funny since he was using my toothbrush to clean. He always did have a way of people to laugh. He gave me a lot, now that I think about it. It was him that offered his morpher to me. He wanted me to finish off Mirloc as the Red Ranger for my dad. He knew how much it meant to me to become Red Ranger. When I got promoted to leader, I remember him giving me hugging me and asking me how it felt to be leader. He said he was proud of me. Always looking out for me, he was. There were a lot of times where he would sit down with me and we would have long talks. He would to take the time to sit and listen to my stories about my dad. He would listen about how I dreamt about being just like my dad, Red Ranger. That's how I know he really cared. Now I just wish I could tell him that my dad's not the only Red Ranger that I'll look up to. I miss you so much. But now I know you're up there with my dad, watching over me. I just want to say that you will always be SPD. Even though you're not here with us, you will always be apart of our lives. We will meet again someday my friend._ Sky pointed to his armband and looked up to the sky.

Bridge took the stand next, as he was not ashamed to show tears for his close friend. He stood there quietly, letting the emotions settle in.

_"I know a lot of people will say how much of an impact he's had. You can add me to that list. I consider him one of my closest friends and I will miss him dearly. When he first started, he kinda got power crazy, but he learned from that experience and grew from it. I remember the time where he doubted me about T-Top. He apologized for having his doubts. But he was willing to look at things from my perspective. I remember him trying to stand on his head with me one time. He was trying to see things how I saw them as I let my thoughts and ideas flow down to my head. There were also times where we would race each other on our bikes. He always did love a good joy ride. He loved ribbing everyone, especially Sky and Z. He would have this expression on his face, that unmistakable grin that made everyone smile. He was the kind of person that would stop at nothing to help his team. I remember being held captive one time during a mission. He was so relentless on finding me. When he told me he was searching for me, I knew I was in good hands. He's someone that I could trust my life with, put my life in his hands, and I wouldn't worry the least bit. We would also have long talks on just about anything. He would always ask how my family's doing and how I am doing. I don't think there's one bad thing anyone can really say about him. I remember when I just got promoted, he hugged me and said how he proud he was. I just wish I had a chance to say goodbye to him. I'm going to miss him so much._

Commander Cruger stood up letting a deep sigh. He looked up towards the sky and closed his eyes. There was long silence, where only the sounds of tears of the others present could be heard. Finally, Cruger broke his silence.

_When I first selected him, I had many doubters at headquarters. They would say he's a rebel, loose cannon that wouldn't take direction. Even I had my doubts. I put him in a hard position during a time of battle against a galactic emperor. When he first started out, he had a lot to learn about being a leader and being part of a team. But I saw potential in him. I saw a fire in his eyes that I had seen in very few rangers over years. He had that desire to help others. There's genuine warmth that you can see in him. He cared about others, more than he cared about himself. He displayed admirable courage and leadership in battle. I was very proud of him. I knew as things were coming to an end, his heart was into it anymore. I told him as we were held captive, that he should follow his heart and do what he needs to do. It's a tragedy when a parent outlives their child, and it is very tragic to for him to go since I seen him as one of my one, as I see all my rangers. He would come to me for advice, on ranger duties and about life in general. I felt we really had somewhat of a father-son connection as he grew as a leader. It was very comforting for him to come to me for guidance, since he never really knew his parents. My biggest regret was telling him the truth. He served as Red Ranger with honor and I couldn't have been more proud of him._

Cruger stepped down, pointed to his black armband, pounded his chest and looked to the sky.

Z was obviously having a hard time to accepting that he was gone. She had known him the longest out of anyone. She tried to remain composed, as tears ran down her cheeks. They had a special bond of kinship that has grown throughout the years. They survived the streets together, helping others in need. They both found new lives in SPD.

_He was the big brother that I never had. I had known him for many years. I could tell how he was feeling just by being close to him. He would always look out for me. We spent a long time together, living out in the streets, sleeping out in the cold nights. There were a lot of times where he would sleep on the cold ground, giving up his spot on the park bench, just so I can have a comfy place to sleep. He had such a great influence on me when it came to caring about others and helping people in need. We were the greatest team. Then we found a new purpose in SPD. Now that I think about it, if he didn't have that change of heart in going back to help Sky, Bridge, and Syd fight of those Krybots, we probably would have become rangers in the first place. Now I just can't believe that you're not here anymore. I just wish you're here with me now. I wanted to say that you meant so much to me, that you've given me so much and you had such an impact on my life. You are my best friend. We miss you so much and that I love you, and I'll never forget you._

_I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
_

Finally it was Syd's turn. She was having as much trouble with coping as Z. She looked on and took a long pause. The blonde would then just break down in emotion, crying as if her whole world had just ended. Syd wore the birthstone on her neck, as it shimmered bright. She stared at the stone, and kissed it as the tears from her cheeks fell onto the rock making it especially bright. She took deep long breathes, trying to regain herself.

_I don't want to believe that you're really gone. I miss you already. You will always be in my heart. Ever since the beginning, I've thought you were some big, hotshot know it all. But I did admit to myself that you were still quite a stud. There were times where you would just get me so mad, but then a second later I would get lost in that loveable smile of yours. I remember on my birthday, you made me work the stakeout with you. That was such an experience that I'll never forget for as long as I live. Here I was making such a huge deal about my birthday, and then you tell me you never had a special day to call your own, a day when everyone makes you feel special. I wanted you to know that there is someone who thinks you're special. On that day you made me see what the important things are in life are. That day I felt a close intimacy between us. It meant a lot for me to share my birthday with you. It was something special that we could have together. I just wanted to show you how much you meant to me. You had such an influence on me as well as the team. You made sure we were safe and alright. You were always thinking of others. I'll always remember how your smile was so infectious that it lit up the whole room. Everyone else would then start smiling. I thought of you everyday while you were still with the squad. It was really hard for me when Commander told us that you left. You left without even a farewell. I could tell during the last missions that this wasn't what you wanted to do forever, but I still missed you. I keep looking over my shoulder hoping you're there. I would come looking for you in your room, only to remember that you not with us anymore. Headquarters just seems a little empty without you. It just hurts so much knowing you not here._

Syd tried to hold her tears back but the emotion just came bursting out of her. The Pink Ranger just broke down to tears, confessing what she had been feeling for a long time, _I just wish I could just hold you in my arms and everything would just turn out alright, hoping you would come back. I wish you were here with me right now, so that I can tell you how I really feel. Tell you that I love you. I love you with all my heart. You were more than just a friend to me. I wish would have told you before, wishing that we can start a more intimate relationship. Now that you're gone I don't know what I'll do here without you. You'll always be apart of me. I'll never forget you. I'll always love you, Jack and I will keep you in my heart._

_But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me_

_In Loving Memory, Jack Landors _

_- 2025_

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight it's only you and me

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that it gets better as we go

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby  
And I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight its only you and me


End file.
